Takao Oigami
Takao Oigami is a member of Ghost Trailer who uses Evasive Magic. For a short time he was a member of Wizard Brace after being captured and having his memories altered. After being given back to Ghost Trailer his memories were restored. Appearance Takao is slightly tall and appears to be rather physically fit. He has dark orange hair with most of it in a straight pony tail tied at the base of his neck that goes down past his waist. The rest of his is spiked backed except for a few bangs that slightly cover the left side of his face. He usually wears a sleeveless black shirt, with dark green pants, held in place by a slightly larger than normal black belt. While in Wizard Brace he wore the standard mens uniform, though he kept it open and had the sleeves rolled up. Personality When first introduced Takao expresses a lust for battle, especially with Takeshi. Outside of combat he can be kind of harsh to people, like Hotaru on a few occasions, but has also shown a very caring side to certain people, the best example being Kurumi. History Nothing is known about his past besides he joined Ghost Trailer at some point. Plot After he and Hotar Kumagai had been knocked out when they were after Mui Aiba in The Living World, they were detained by Subaru Magic Academy with their memories rewritten. While there he forms a bond with Kurumi Isoshima, even calls her by her first name, "Kurumi", much to the ire of Takeshi (who still only dares to call her "Isoshima-san"). However, later they were both used as hostage exchange for Tsuganashi Aiba but their previous memory had still not returned as yet. Hotaru was 100% sure that she was part of Wizard Brace, but Takao remembered when he was mistaken for still being part of Ghost Trailer after he was detained and his memories were rewritten, so he eventually figured out that their memories were tampered with and they had belonged to Ghost Trailer previously , before leaving Takao gives to Kurumi a strange thing with a red stone, Kurumi blushes and Takao stares to at Kurumi's eye. Abilities *'Expert Swordsmanship' - He displayed a lot of sword skill when he first fought Takeshi Nanase. However, he lost due to the fact that Takeshi was using his Evasion magic while he didn't even attempt to activate his own. *Takao also displays a wide range of moves while fighting. A known move is Outrider where he quickly cuts his opponents in half with his sword if they are caught. Ancestral Magic: SWORD MAGIC *'Vanish Cloud' Aspect Takao's Aspect has never been mentioned, but it appears to the large sword he is almost always seen with. Even if it isn't, he has still shown the ability to channel his magic through it. Relationships Takeshi Nanase The two first met when Takao and his team were hunting for Mui. Shortly after Takeshi gained his Evasive magic and since then Takao has shown great interesting in fighting the other Evasive magic using swordsman. Takeshi is also a little offset by his relationship with Kurumi, though he comes to thank him later for trying to help Kurumi escape Ghost Trailer. Kurumi Isoshima Theet in the middle of Takao and his team hunting for Mui. Hotaru Kumagai They're on the same team in Ghost Trailer and seem to be friends. But at times Takao has shown to be harsh to her, like when they were going back to Ghost Trailer and didn't know her memories were altered. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-04-10-07h14m33s208.png|Episode 05 - Confrontation with Isoshima Kurumi vlcsnap-2014-04-10-07h14m57s180.png|Episode 05 - Confrontation with Takeshi Nanase 154656963.jpg|Episode 05 - When Takao protects Isoshima vlcsnap-2014-04-10-07h48m03s10.png|Episode 05 - Showing how long his hair is Navigation Category:Characters Category:Magician Category:Evasive Magic users Category:Male